


Photoshoot

by Galaxy_Swan



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxy_Swan/pseuds/Galaxy_Swan
Summary: Yasmin, a shy photographer who's about to do a photoshoot with her friend (wich she has a major crush on). This could be a great opportunity to use her skills and make good photos to post, but also to spend time with Letícia, admiring her from behind the camera lens. Having good results leads them both to repeat the process, but Yasmin doesn't know what's about to happen. A dangerous idea that makes her entire body shake and tremble with heat, making it very difficult for her to focus and keep the camera stable in her hands. Was it a good idea to agree with this?
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time writing something like this, hope you like it! I'm still writing it so I'll try to update as soon as possible.

The thing is: I love photography. The problem is when you're a beginner, with recently bought equipment and a small account on instagram, things aren't easy. Most of the time I take pictures of landscape or just my daily scenery, but lately I'm testing my abilities to take pictures of people (but I still don't have any clients). My solution: I'm asking friends to model for me, which is not a easy thing to do considering everyone's personal schedule. Up till now I've made 2 photoshoots, and had good results! It increased the engagement on my account.

I was so lost in thoughts, thinking about what to do next, that I barely noticed someone calling me:

"Hello earth to Yasmin!!"

Sorry. I forgot to introduce myself properly. My name is Yasmin, I'm 20 years old.

I looked up and saw Letícia in front of me, staring.

"Hmm? What? What happened?" - She giggled at my disorientation and I instantly fixed my attention on her.

Letícia is a recent addition to my friendship circle. We met a few months ago, thanks to other friends we have in common, and now we frequently go out with the same group. We're not really intimate and I actually never spent time with her alone (just a few minutes so that doesn't count) - let's say I'm shy, but the fact that I have a crush on her does not help at all. 'A crush' is not really accurate, is more like I threw myself in the love abyss rather than just 'like' a random girl.

"You were there all excited, talking about your photots and suddenly stopped! You were staring and not moving, like a statue. Where did your head go to?"

"Oh, I ended up distracted in my thoughts regarding future photoshoots, I forgot what I was saying, sorry."

"You're in need of a model, right? You can use me if you want, I'd love to have someone skilled helping me! When I try to take pictures alone I always think it ends up awkward in some way and can spot a lot of flaws." - She laughed with other friends who were there with us and they started talking about not very good memories of past experiences as a non-photogenic person.

I sincerely did not understand how this could be possible. You may think is normal, everybody has bad pictures, days that it seems the camera doesn't like you, but it's safe to say that Letícia never looks bad on photos (and in real life too, obviously). There's no such a thing as a "ugly" picture when you are the most beautiful human being who walks upon this earth. Literally in every pic she looks perfect, even when someone tries to surprise her, take a spontaneous one or with funny faces, photobomb, NOTHING WORKS. 

"Ah Letícia don't say that! You're very photogenic. I doubt that you have bad results in the same way as we, mere mortals, do. But idk if that's a good idea..."

"Why not? You're taking pictures of friends, right?"

"Yes, I tend to be more comfortable with people I know, so it's a way to be more light and dinamic, considering I'm only starting with this kind of thing."

"Great! Here I am, a friend!" - She said, smiling.

"But it's different."

"Different how? I know we're don't have the same intimacy as the other friends you photographed till now, but I'm good with helping you, if you want to have me as a model."

Okay. Don't get me wrong, we ARE friends, but the 'I like you' factor made me nervous around her. But I couldn't manage to give a plausible explanation to decline the offer, and I couldn't say that it's different because of what I feel (and it could make things a little bit difficult as in focusing and not having a mental breakdown). Also a part of me was considering the fact that I really wanted to be able to take pictures of her through my lens.

"If I said yes... do you have something in mind that you'd like to do? Or do you prefer that I think of something and give the ideas?"

"Well, I have your number saved, and I assume you have mine too, so we can exchange ideas later?" - Yes, of course I had her number saved.

"Oh, okay!" - It was a simple answer, but I was screaming inside. I was going to have the opportunity to freely capture Letícia's beauty and for that to happen we were gonna chat on private for the first time! This doesn't happen everyday. It's a real achievement for a timid gay.


	2. Chapter 2

I was late.

After talking with Leticia about the photoshoot, we decided to do something simple and take pictures in a park, using the afternoon light. We agreed to meet at 3:30 pm, so we would have time to look around and settle details. We'd also have plenty of time to take photos enjoying the golden hour before the sun sets completely.

But here I was, running towards the park, trying not to shake my equipment and hoping I wouldn't be all sweaty before arriving.

When I got there, I noticed that there's not many people around, which is good (less chances of someone disturbing us). At the same time I'm starting to get nervous with the idea of spending multiple hours alone with Letícia. At this point I don't know if my heart is beating just because of me running, or thanks to this thought.

After catching my breath, I start walking, looking for her, without success. Maybe she's late too... but as soon as I reach my phone in my pocket to send a message, someone gives me a jump scare from behind. I'm ready to go all out screaming at the person, but my heart stops with what I see.

Have I mentioned that Letícia is beautiful? Letícia is beautiful.

I was speechless. For an instant I felt ashamed of myself, thought that I should've done more for my looks instead of putting the first clothes that I could reach (shorts, a shirt and slippers plus a ponytail). When I turned around, Letícia was smiling at me, her slightly curly short black hair had yellow hair clips on it. She was wearing a loose white dress, with mid-thigh lenght, printed with little flowers.

"My gosh you should've seen your scared face, it was hilarious!" - She said while laughing

"Do you wanna give me a heart attack? I came here running because i was late, I barely catch my breath and you scare me!" - I say with a smile, failing to pull off a fake angry face.

I didn't mention the fact that her looks are part of the reason i can't seem to breathe properly. It was a simple dress, but it fitted her perfectly, the white fabric delicately involving her tanned skin, illuminated in the afternoon light.

We walked a little bit and choose to do most of the photos in a more isolated spot, where we could use a few plants as background (such as flowers and a tree).

"Hey, I brought this, don't know if it's gonna be useful though" - she said while taking something out of her backpack. - "I saw some cool photography ideas with mirrors and thought that we could try something."

I instantly became more excited, thinking that we would be able to take good pictures. I thanked her for the idea and we moved on positioning everything we needed to start the photoshoot.

It went smoothly. We began with the mirror photos, trying to do some perspective tricks and using it in various ways. After that we focused more on the flowers and other plants around us. It was easy to give Letícia directions, she was an actual good model. I got a good amount of close-ups and also took the opportunity to do spontaneous photos of her. There was even a moment in which I captured her trying to put little flowers on her hair.

Lastly, I told her to lay down on the grass. At first it was a little bit awkward, since in some photos I was supposed to stand at an angle above her, but we managed to do it while laughing at each other. In general, we got a lot of photos that I'd be more than happy to sit and edit for hours, staring her smile and beautiful facial features, that fitted perfectly her surroundings. Pictures of her lying down on the grass, with her eyes closed, that would convince anyone that this place was the most pleasant and comfortable, better than any bed, as natural as a true nymph in her habitat.

2 hours taking photos and I was already tired of being in strange angles and positions. The sun was setting down, giving us the sign to wrap the photoshoot.

While I was grabbing my belongings Letícia approached me.

"Hey, wanna have some snack? I'm hungry after all this modeling." - she said giggling.

We ended up going to a cafe nearby and ordered milkshakes. I spent a afternoon focused on what I was doing, and now I was back to my usual self and didn't know what to say cause I'm not good starting conversations, so we were silent. After a few minutes I decided to say something, otherwise the tensions would consume me.

"I believe today's pictures turned out good. I'll start editing them tomorrow and then i'll send it to you. Thanks for being my model!"

"You're kidding? I am the one who should be thanking YOU! I'll have beautiful portraits for free. - I smiled at this comment and we were back to silence for a moment.

"So... considering we spent a part of the day together and are now sitting here I think we should take this opportunity to know each other better without everyone around us. Do you have any nickname?" - I tilted my head a bit, thinking about it.

"Not actually. Everyone just calls me Yasmin."

"Oh! So I'll have to create one for you..." - After a few seconds she said:

"Can I call you Mini? I think it suits you, since you're cute and smaller than me. It would be a good nickname, if you want it." - Me? Cute? She thinks I'm cute?? I'm just gonna grab my crumbs omg!

"Yes! You can, of course you can!" - And, just like that, I failed to look like a normal person... Who gets all excited and smiling with a super cool and beautiful girl calling you cute and wanting to give you a nickname? Me. I do.

"Okay then!" - She said with a soft smile.

It was at this moment that I realised I'm really over. She has my heart, that's it.


	3. Chapter 3

Next day I was ready to dedicate a few hours of my afternoon to edit Letícia's photos.

I ended up taking longer than expected. Reason: it was too much to take in. All day long I made the selection of the best photos (which wasn't an easy task), edited and admired the final result of our work together. In my opinion this kind of pictures always had a tendency to produce better results. The type in wich people has some kind of bond, and it's possible to capture the emotion and affection through the lens. For this reason I had the idea of using close people as models.

I was really satisfied with the result and hoped Letícia liked it too.

I sent her the pictures and, while I was waiting for her reply, I reviewed some of my favorite ones in order to choose which ones I'd post on my feed. I selected some with the mirror, some with the flowers (including the spontaneous ones), and some of her lying on the grass, separating them to publish in three different posts. It didn't take long for me to get a message:

"Oh gosh! I had doubts about my ability to model, but your photography skills paid off cause the pictures look amazing!"

In face of this comment it was impossible not to smile. I tried hard to take good photos, but actually I just captured what was already there: an incredible model. Still, it was nice to receive such positive feedback.

"We did a good job! You were an amazing model, this made the selection a little hard for me since all the photos are wonderful. I wish I was this photogenic."

"Maybe you are and don't know because you spend too much time behind the camera instead of being in front of it... who knows, next time i can take some pictures of you too!

I didn't know if she was serious or just joking in the moment. I stared my cellphone without knowing what to respond, until i felt too awkward to respond anything at all, so I decided to just prepare myself to sleep.

I definetly had a hard time trying to sleep, although I was feeling tired. Perhaps because even when I closed my eyes, I could see Letícia. Some of the photos seemed to be tattooed on the inside of my eyelid, so I couldn't stop thinking about them for a while. Her delicate facial featured, that conveyed tranquility in the photos in wich she had her eyes closed; The way the Sun kissed her skin, making it look like a puddle of honey; The way her beautiful lips curved with every smile. Even when her hair was full of grass, after the last photos, she looked more beautiful than any fairy.

* * *

Two weeks passed since we did the photoshoot. My posts reached a good audience, resulting in a lot of likes, tons of comments and brought not only new followers but also my first oficial client! I was happy beyond words so I decided to send Letícia a text, considering she was a big part of this.

"You're not gonna believe this, I just got my first client!! Thanks to your photos my account is receiving a lot of attention, you were a great model. Who knows if in the near future I'll end up getting sponsored :D"

"Wow that's amazing! I'm happy that I was able to help, but you deserve the credit, for your direction and your skills. At this pace I'm sure you'll get sponsored sooner than later, and I thank you for the free pictures!!"

During those two weeks we talked a few times, although we had some personal stuff to do on our daily lives. There were times I was focused on something and when I received a notification from her my heart skipped a bit, I'm not gonna lie. These little conversations made it possible for us to get to know each other better, without all of our friends around us. Don't get me wrong, I love my friends, but they can be very chaotic and noisy.

Obviously I was happy to be able to talk freely with Letícia and feel a little closer to her, but at the same time I also felt more and more nervous. Thanks to those conversations I liked her more each passing day, and I couldn't help thinking that a pretty, smart, charismatic and funny girl (among so many other qualities) would never give a chance to a shy young girl, with average attributes, who loved photography, like me. Look, it's not that I think I'm ugly, I like my curly brown hair, my big doe eyes, my nose. But my appearance wasn't much, really. I believe I'm a nice person, have good sense of humor and all but I'm too normal.

None of this compares to the proportions of an incredible person like Letícia. She's very attractive, phisically yes, but also it's impossible to stay with her a little while and not like her immediately. Her presence produced a contagious energy. It seemed like she was surrounded by some kind of magnetic field, attracting everyone around her (especially the girls) to the abyss of falling in love with her.

Just another day talking with her, the conversation ended up taking a unexpected turn:

"Have you ever thought about how different the requirements for men and women are when they have sex?" - As I said, I wasn't expecting this.

"Like men who consume a lot of pornography and think that satisfying their pleasure is THE priority, neglecting their partner's needs?"

"Yes, but i was actually thinking about something else." - I waited a bit. She continued:

"I was looking around at a lingerie store, with a friend who wanted to please her boyfriend and I realized that men in general do not deserve the efforts of women. There is this whole thing of women having to dress up for men, like putting on the sexiest lingerie or sexy costumes to get more 'spicy', but it's not common for the opposite to happen. It's not common for men to make the same effort to prepare something like this for their partner. I don't have personal experience in this, since for me the further away from men the better, but I have friends who complain."

"Well, these days I'm more into girls, but unfortunately I'll always be doomed to the possibility of liking a man and end up in this situation, I feel discouraged. I think men don't deserve hot women in expensive sexy lingerie." - I said.

"In addition they often don't compensate by doing a good job, you know?! Good thing that as a lesbian I don't know what this is."

"Gosh you're right. I could volunteer to take the place of these males any time, I would certainly do a better job."

"I would accept you as volunteer, and you wouldn't even have to take someone else's place..."

Wait. HOLD ON A SECOND.

Did I read this right??

After rereading several times and accepting that the written phrase was the same as when I first read it, I no longer knew how much time had passed. My spirit was almost leaving my body and I just wanted to scream. Oh my God. Is this really happpening with me right now? My face was still burning and, befor I could reply, Letícia sent another message:

"Anyway, I thought maybe we could do a photoshoot again. This time I'll pay you, don't worry :)". - I was a little sad about the change of subject. Maybe she wasn't serious, maybe it was just a joke...

"Of course! I'd love to, just tell me the day and hour." - At least this means we'll meet again soon, so I was happy.

"I think I'm gonna sleep now, but we can settle this later, right?"

"Okay, good night." - And with that she went to sleep.

I lay on my bed and stared at the ceiling, thinking about what had just happened.


End file.
